


Jacket Boy and Umbrella Girl

by aosav



Series: Kageyama Friendships [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosav/pseuds/aosav
Summary: Yachi and Kageyama lend each other things and maybe grow a little closer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yachi's part includes discussion of her period, though not graphically. Just so you know.

**Part One: The Jacket**

Yachi cannot believe this is happening. She’s usually so regular – _so regular_! She hasn’t been early in ages, but she was, she _is_ , and she didn’t even notice because she thought the cramps must be something she ate not sitting well with her because they couldn’t be cramps because she is never, ever, ever early. She is always on time. She is always so regular. _Always_.

Except not this month, apparently.

And it isn’t a big deal – she has a pad in her bag; she’s always on time but she isn’t stupid and keeping a pad on hand just in case is simply common sense – but she is several hallways away from the nearest bathroom and.

And.

And there is a stain on her skirt.

Yachi hides her face in her hands. Around her, the classroom is emptying quickly but she can’t get up. If she gets up, people will _see_.

This is the most mortifying thing to happen to her in her entire life, probably.

“Yachi-san?”

Yachi looks up, dropping her hands slightly to see who is speaking to her. Her face goes even redder.

“Kageyama-kun!” Yachi says, her voice pitching high in nervousness.

Kageyama is standing in the classroom doorway staring at her. He looks somewhere between disengaged and annoyed – his typical expression – but Yachi is pretty sure that’s just how his face is.

“Why are you sitting in here alone?” Kageyama asks. His tone is also vaguely annoyed, but Yachi doesn’t think he’s annoyed at _her_ specifically … probably.

“Um,” Yachi says. She drops her hands into her lap, twisting her fingers together. Her face is burning. Of all the people to notice her … situation … she can hardly think of anyone more embarrassing than Kageyama. Kageyama never seems to notice anything that isn’t about volleyball, but here he is, stopping to ask her what’s wrong. She really must look pathetic. And Kageyama is still staring at her. Yachi bites her lip and shifts in her seat, hoping desperately that the stain isn’t visible from where Kageyama is standing. “I’m just thinking,” Yachi says, finally. She smiles brightly at Kageyama, hoping that answer will be enough for him and he’ll leave so she can make a run for the bathroom.

It is not enough, apparently, because Kageyama continues to stare at her. He is still standing motionless in the doorway.

Yachi laughs nervously. She glances at the clock. She’s going to be late for her next class if she doesn’t hurry, especially since she needs to use the bathroom first.

“You’re going to be late for your next class,” Kageyama says.

“Yes,” Yachi says. She shifts again. She really needs to get to the bathroom.

“Are you …” Kageyama pauses.

Yachi looks up. Kageyama looks like he’s in pain – he looks almost as uncomfortable as Yachi feels.

“Um,” Yachi says, just as Kageyama rushes out: “Are you okay, Yachi-san?”

Without any clear idea as to why, and without any ability whatsoever to stop herself, Yachi bursts into tears.

She hides her face in her hands again, not that it will do much – or anything – to disguise the tears or the sounds she’s making. This is mortifying. This might require a word beyond mortifying. Yachi takes deep breaths to try to stop the crying, but that just makes her hiccup.

“Here,” Kageyama says.

Yachi jumps. She jerks her head up and stares up at Kageyama. He is standing next to her desk, which is alarming because Yachi didn’t hear him move. He is holding his arm rigidly in front of him, extended towards her, clutching a handkerchief in his fist. Yachi looks up and meets his eyes. Kageyama's expression is fierce. He moves his hand a little, drawing Yachi's attention back to it.

“For your nose,” Kageyama says stiffly.

Yachi reaches out slowly. Kageyama holds absolutely still as she gingerly takes the handkerchief from him.

“Thank you,” she says. Her voice is stuffy now. She hiccups and presses her hand, grasping Kageyama's handkerchief, to her mouth.

“You’re welcome,” Kageyama says, still speaking stiffly. His now-empty hand drops back to his side. He is staring away from Yachi now, instead of at her. Yachi is not sure if that is more or less unnerving than before. He isn’t leaving, though, despite the fact that he looks every inch as uncomfortable as she is.

Yachi uses Kageyama's handkerchief to wipe her eyes and cheeks, then blows her nose. It sounds gross and loud in the empty classroom. Kageyama doesn’t make a sound, still staring away – maybe out the window or maybe at the wall, Yachi can’t tell.

“Um,” Yachi says, “thank you, again, but I think I’m all right now.” She folds the handkerchief up so the used part is on the inside and offers it back to Kageyama. Kageyama takes it and shoves it into his pocket.

“Were you sitting in here because you were going to cry?” Kageyama asks abruptly.

“No!” Yachi says. “I wasn’t – I mean, I didn’t _know_ I was going to cry. I didn’t’ mean to.”

“So why are you sitting in here?” Kageyama asks. He’s looking at her again now, his expression and stare just as intense as ever. Somehow, though, he seems a little bit less intimidating now that Yachi has used his handkerchief. He has her snot in his pocket, which is disgusting but also sort of comforting – he already has her snot in his pocket; how much more can she embarrass herself?

Yachi hiccups. Her eyes are dry now but her face must still be red and blotchy now, too, and she doesn’t see how this situation can get any more embarrassing, honestly, so she steals herself and meets Kageyama's gaze squarely.

“I have a stain on my skirt,” Yachi tells him, forcing her voice to come out even. It works, which is a relief. Kageyama continues to stare at her, not reacting at all. Yachi fidgets, but keeps going. “I need to get to the bathroom,” she says, “but I can’t because of the stain.”

For a moment, Kageyama is silent. Yachi does not allow herself to drop her gaze, but her fingers are twisting anxiously in her lap again. Oh no, why did she tell him? She should have just waited for him to leave. So she’ll be late for class – that’s better than being humiliated in front of a member of the volleyball club, isn’t it? Her face is getting red again, she can feel it. Kageyama is still just staring at her. This is horrible. Why did she –

Then, Kageyama reaches up and unzips his school uniform jacket.

Yachi blinks at him. “Ah,” she says.

Kageyama takes his jacket off and then, holding it just as awkwardly as he did the handkerchief, he offers it to Yachi.

“Here,” he says. “You can use this to hide the stain.”

Yachi has no idea what to say. Kageyama's expression is tense and he looks unbearably stiff as he stands there offering Yachi his jacket, but the gesture itself is undeniably sweet. When Yachi takes the jacket, Kageyama once again drops his hand and looks away. This time, he also takes a step back from her desk.

“I should go,” he says. “I have class.”

“Okay,” Yachi says. She is still holding the jacket out, suspended where she grabbed it, and it takes her a second to remember to let her hand fall. Hesitantly, still feeling a little unsure, she lays the jacket on her lap. As soon as she does it, she feels a bit less exposed. Kageyama is at the door again when Yachi looks up. “Thank you, Kageyama-kun!” she calls.

Kageyama looks back at her and nods once, tersely. Then he leaves.

Yachi sits for a moment, her fingers tangled in Kageyama's jacket on her lap. She needs to get up and go to the bathroom and wash the stain out of her skirt before it sets, and then she needs to get to class and hope she isn’t late. The fabric of Kageyama's jacket is smooth and soft.

She stands up, clutching Kageyama's jacket and quickly moving it behind her back. She uses one hand to slide the strap of her bag over her shoulder and the other to hold the jacket behind her, covering the stain. Once her bag is adjusted, she grips the jacket with both hands, trying to make it look like she’s just walking with her hands clasped behind her, carrying someone’s jacket. Hopefully, this will be less conspicuous than tying it around her waist.

It probably isn’t.

Yachi takes a breath, settling herself. She has stopped hiccupping, which is good. She can wash her face in the bathroom to get the remains of the tears off. No one will know about this little mishap. No one except her and Kageyama.

Ten minutes ago, Yachi could hardly think of anyone she would like less to have seen her in such an embarrassing moment. But Kageyama let her use his handkerchief, and he didn’t even ask how her skirt got stained, and he gave her his jacket.

Maybe Kageyama isn’t so intimidating after all.

 

* * *

  

**Part Two: The Umbrella**

Kageyama scowls up at the sky. He did not know it was going to rain today. He’s going to get soaked on his walk home.

He is about to step out into the rain when he hears someone walk up behind him. He pauses and turns to see who it is.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun,” Yachi says.

“Yachi-san,” Kageyama says. Yachi is holding a bright pink umbrella, leaning the shaft back against her shoulder with the vibrantly colored top already opened over her.

Yachi looks from Kageyama to the rain that is pouring down just beyond the overhang they are standing beneath. “Didn’t you check the forecast, Kageyama-kun?” she asks. “Rain has been predicted since last night.”

“No,” Kageyama says. He never checks the forecast.

“Oh,” Yachi says.

There’s no point waiting around; the rain isn’t going to let up any time soon, it looks like. He might as well get going so he can get home. Kageyama steps forward, but, once again, he is stopped.

“Wait!” Yachi says. Kageyama turns his head to look at her. She freezes, the hand not holding her umbrella outstretched towards him. Her cheeks go red. “You – you’ll get wet,” she says.

Kageyama says nothing. Obviously he’s going to get wet. He didn’t bring an umbrella and he doesn’t have a ride. He’s going to be drenched by the time he gets home.

“You’ll get sick,” Yachi says. She fidgets. Her umbrella rolls back and forth along her shoulder as she moves.

“I’ll be fine,” Kageyama says. He doubts he’ll get sick. He won’t miss practice because of something as stupid as rain.

Yachi is staring at him. Her expression is … odd.

“You can share mine,” she says, suddenly. “My umbrella, I mean!” she adds. “So you don’t get wet.”

Kageyama looks back out at the rain. He probably wouldn’t get sick, but now that Yachi has mentioned it he would rather not take the chance. He doesn’t want to miss practice. It isn’t a very far walk to his house but it’s far enough that he doesn’t want to walk it in the rain.

“Okay,” he says, looking back at Yachi. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Yachi says. She lifts her umbrella higher and shifts it to the side, making room for him under it as she steps forward to stand beside Kageyama. Kageyama has to duck to get under the umbrella with her, even though she’s holding it up. Yachi is very short. “I’m sorry,” Yachi says. “Here.” She lifts the umbrella higher, extending her arm as far as she can. It does not look comfortable.

“Do you want me to carry it?” Kageyama asks. It will be much simpler if he carries it.

“Um, sure,” Yachi says. She offers the umbrella to him. Kageyama takes it. The handle is pink, too.

They just stand there for a moment. Kageyama is waiting for her to make a move, but she isn’t moving. She’s staring out into the rain, her head kind of down. Then she looks up at him.

“Ready?” she asks.

Kageyama nods, then steps out into the rain. Yachi steps with him. Kageyama is careful to keep the umbrella completely covering her. His arm is getting a little wet, but it _is_ her umbrella, and, besides that, if one of them is likely to get sick because they get wet it’s definitely her.

For a while, they walk in silence. It’s nice. It hasn’t been raining long enough for very deep puddles to form, but Kageyama keeps his eyes down anyway to make sure to not step in any. Yachi is quiet but, after a while, Kageyama notices that she is breathing a little heavily.

Kageyama frowns. He watches her. Yachi's lips are pressed tightly together and her gaze is set straight ahead. Her hair is bouncing as she walks quickly beside Kageyama. Then Kageyama looks down at her legs – her very short legs.

Oh.

Kageyama slows down, taking shorter steps so that Yachi can keep up better. Yachi slows with him and almost immediately her breathing settles.

Kageyama is pleased with himself. Suga's advice about matching the pace of teammates is useful even outside of volleyball, it seems. Suga is always right.

“Where do you live, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi asks.

Kageyama looks over at her. She is looking up at him.

“Because of the umbrella,” she says, hurriedly. “Since we only have the one.”

“A few more blocks,” Kageyama says.

“Oh,” Yachi says. “This is my street right here.”

Kageyama turns where she is pointing. He could just go on from here without the umbrella, since he’ll have to walk the rest of the way without it no matter what and it will be less distance in the rain from here than it will be from Yachi's house, but walking with Yachi is nice. Yachi is easy to be around.

This is much better than walking with Hinata.

“How are your classes?” Yachi asks. “You haven’t asked me for help in a while.”

“They’re fine,” Kageyama says. He isn’t in danger of missing any games or practices right now, so he isn’t worried about his studies. And his grades are better now than they were before, even if not by much. “The things you taught me have helped,” he tells Yachi. “I think I even understand some of the math sometimes now.”

“That’s great!” Yachi says. She smiles and bounces a little on her next step.

Yachi reminds Kageyama of Noya. They’re both kind of bouncy and easy to be around, though Noya is much louder than Yachi is.

“Thank you again for letting me use your jacket the other day,” Yachi says. Her cheeks are red again. “I really appreciated it.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know why she’s thanking him again. She already thanked him when he gave her his jacket, and then again when she returned it at practice.

The team asked a lot of questions about why Yachi had his jacket when she gave it back. Yamaguchi seemed particularly concerned. Yamaguchi asked Kageyama four times if there is something going on between him and Yachi, though he wouldn’t specify what it was he was worried about. Kageyama told Yamaguchi that Yachi just needed to borrow his jacket so he gave it to her, but Yamaguchi did not seem satisfied. Neither did Tsukishima. Yamaguchi stared at Yachi for most of practice and Tsukishima glared at Kageyama for most of practice. It was very strange.

“Do you have any siblings, Kageyama-kun?” Yachi asks. “Any sisters?”

“No,” Kageyama says.

“Neither do I,” Yachi says. “I just thought, you know, because you were so kind about – about my skirt, I thought you might have sisters.”

Kageyama doesn’t know what one thing has to do with the other, but Yachi doesn’t elaborate. She is looking down and her face is very red.

“Anyway,” Yachi says, suddenly, looking up. “This is my house here.” She points at one of the houses.

Kageyama stops in the road in front of the house Yachi pointed out. Yachi stops as well and tilts her head back to look up at him. Kageyama offers her the handle of the umbrella, but she shakes her head quickly.

“No, you should use it to get home, since you’re still a few blocks away,” Yachi says. She smiles.

“Thank you,” Kageyama says. That will make the rest of the walk home much more pleasant. “I’ll bring it back to you at school tomorrow.”

“Good!” Yachi says. She takes a half-step forward, towards her house. Kageyama hurries to move with her so she won’t get wet. She smiles at him again as he walks her to her front door. “Well,” she says, putting her hand on the doorknob, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama-kun.”

Kageyama nods. He waits until Yachi opens the door and steps inside – since there isn’t an overhang or porch to protect her from the rain – before he leaves.

It doesn’t take long to walk the rest of the way to his house, especially since he doesn’t have to slow down for Yachi anymore. No one is home when he gets there. He leaves his shoes and Yachi's umbrella by the door, the umbrella carefully propped upside-down to dry.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Kageyama catches himself looking over at the umbrella while he does his homework at the kitchen table – walking with Yachi reminded him that he really should make some kind of effort; he doesn’t want to endanger his position on the team in any future games or practices. And, besides, Yachi worked so hard to help him improve his grades. It would be ungrateful to not use what she taught him. While he works, though, the umbrella draws his eye again and again. It is very brightly colored. It draws attention to itself, but not in an unpleasant way.

When Kageyama goes to bed, he takes Yachi’s umbrella up to his room and puts it with his school bag for tomorrow. Even after he turns the lights off, there is enough moonlight coming through the window for him to see the umbrella as a dimly-outlined shape leaning against the wall, cheerful and bright.

Kageyama hopes it rains tomorrow.


End file.
